1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used to transmit signals of computers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Serial ATA is continually improved because of the development of the disk drivers. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,487B2 discloses a cable connector assembly. Reference to grates of the patent's FIG. 3, the cable connector assembly comprises a housing 10, some contacts 20 received in the housing 10, a cable set 40 electrically connecting with the contacts 20, an outer cover 50 enclosing the conjunctions of the cable set 40 and the contacts 20, and a fixing portion 60 assembled on the two sides of the conjunctions of the cover 50 and the housing 10. This cable connector assembly has a large width to connect with a mass of electrical devices through many cables. TW Patent No. 549640 discloses another cable connector assembly comprising two housings 4, some contracts 5 received in the housings 4, and a retaining frame 3 connecting with the two housings 4. The retaining frame 3 can provide a connection way due to its configuration. Thus, the electrical connectors 2 can stand firmly on the printed circuit board when it is mated with or unmated from a complementary electrical connector. However, the retaining frame 3 is hard and unflexible, thus, the connectors can not change their positions relative to each other. And the retaining frame 3 is big, thus, the cable connector assembly is large and not to be suitable to the small-size electrical device.
Hence, a cable connector assembly is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of the existing antennas.